1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to painting tools, and more specifically to a paint roller frame with an attached, adjustable scraper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commercial and residential painters are required to use many tools during the course of a normal day of work. These tools include paintbrushes, paint buckets, paint roller frames, and scrapers, among others. Oftentimes, the job requires that the painter climb a ladder in order to reach the workspace, which makes in difficult to carry all of the needed tools to that location. For example, if the area to be painted needs to be scraped down before it can be painted, the painter must climb the ladder with a scraper in hand and perform the scraping task, then retreat down the ladder to retrieve a paint roller before re-climbing the ladder to paint the desired area.
What is needed is a traditional paint roller that incorporates a scraper into the paint roller frame. It is desirable that the scraper be capable of flipping between an “up” or “in use” position, and a “closed” or “not in use” position. Thus, a combination paint roller frame and scraper solving the aforementioned problems is desired.